Healing Touch
by The Forgotten Femmes
Summary: When the world comes crashing down around Jasper, Carlisle and Maggie how will they pick up the pieces?  Rated M for lemon, and adult themes. Maggie/Jasper/Carlisle


**Title: Healing Touch**

**Summary: ****When the world comes crashing down around Jasper, Carlisle and Maggie how will they pick up the pieces? Rated M for lemon, and adult themes.**

**Pairings: Jasper/Maggie, Carlisle/Maggie, Maggie/Carlisle/Jasper**

**P.O.V.: Maggie**

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Contest**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copy write infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Maggie_

I was there when Siobhan fell. There was a silent scream on her lips and a pleading, but resigned look in her eyes as her head was ripped from her shoulders. I was helpless to save her and the pain boiled in my veins. She was family to me and she was gone in an instant. I saw the terror and rage fill Liam's eyes and I knew that he would go on a suicide mission before he ever left her side. I watched helplessly as he ran forward swinging wildly. I crumpled to the ground as I was attacked from the side, and I had to take my focus from the only remaining family I had left.

With renewed vigor I fought back and used every tactical advantage being small gave me against the brute who thought he would take me down. I screamed like a banshee for my fallen sister, and took revenge against every vampire in my way. I looked like a Tasmanian Devil as I spun too fast for human eyes to see, tearing the nameless vampires head off in my anger. I continued fighting as any soldier would and it wasn't until I surveyed the final carnage that I realized we had lost few.

The loss on the field was small in numbers and yet those lost were fierce, and stung worse than any of us could have imagined. I fell to my knees when I was hit with despair so strong I couldn't imagine ever living again. I pulled myself up slowly and made my way over to what was left of Liam. He lay in pieces all over the ground. I had to control the urge to go around and try to piece him back together; his head was missing and probably burning somewhere. The despair I felt continued to grow and I looked up to see Jasper rocking back and forth on the ground ahead. The grief was pouring off of him in waves so strong that many of those left were laying and kneeling.

I made my way over slowly, because I understood that loss. I felt comfortable next to him, I knew he understood. I realized that he had a choker in his hands and was repeating the words "I'm sorry," over and over again. I glanced up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Carlisle standing over me shaking his head back and forth. Everyone else came to stand around us, as if trying to lock our feelings inside of the circle they had formed. The three of us were alone in our loss. There were injured among those standing but we three were the only ones who had lost all that we loved. I fell against Jasper and Carlisle and clung to them. We stayed like that for hours, or perhaps days. I can't remember how long; it seemed as though no time passed at all. Jasper continued to pour out every toxic feeling that flowed through him.

It was only when he stopped talking and rocking that I really started to worry.

I worried that some loss may be too great to overcome. I worried that we might continue to feel nothing for the rest of our existence. Carlisle reached down and wrapped his arms around Jasper in a fierce hug.

"We must hunt. We must move on. It will not be easy, we have lost much but we are not alone. We have each other to console in our pain. Maggie has lost everything. We will heal, perhaps never fully, but we will." Carlisle told him absolute rubbish; I could tell that he didn't believe that we would ever truly heal. I could tell that he thought we were doomed to this pain forever.

"Carlisle is right, we must leave this place. This forest holds nothing but pain for us. We must feed, and go home." I joined Carlisle in trying to move Jasper, and he finally stood. What faced us was a shell. Carlisle and I had to pull him toward the stand of trees we had been using as a hunting ground. I quickly took down a deer and fed until I was somewhat sated, only slightly grimacing over the taste, I had grown somewhat used to it. Carlisle gracefully took down an elk, and we stood around waiting for Jasper to hunt. I realized that he wasn't going to and brought him a struggling deer. He wouldn't even respond until I bit the neck.

As Jasper fed Carlisle and I exchanged a look. Jasper was in no shape to be alone. We placed our arms over his shoulders and trudged slowly toward the house. Without our noticing, the rest of the family had left us alone in the woods and made their way back to the house. As we arrived Jasper made his way to his room by himself. I think the whole family had been holding their breath until we returned, because as soon as we made it back, people started acting busy. I looked around at the place I had only been for a few days and didn't know what there was left for me. I supposed I should go back to Ireland, but I was alone. Carlisle must have sensed my thoughts because he turned to me.

"You can stay here as long as you want. You do not need to leave anytime soon." I accepted his invitation with a brief nod of my head. The next few days were miserable, everyone walked on eggshells around us, and we spent most of our time in silence. Things finally reached a head when Jasper snapped at Emmett.

"I'm sick and tired of feeling everyone's pity! Just leave me alone, I don't need anyone's help!" He practically spat at Emmett when the man had clapped a hand on his shoulder and asked him how he was holding up. Carlisle stepped forward and suggested something I hadn't even thought of.

"Perhaps we should get out of the house. Jasper there is so much here to remind us of what we lost. The house smells like them, and their stuff is everywhere. I think we should do some traveling. Maggie would you like that?" Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"I think it's a great idea. I don't have anything else to do, and it might be nice to have a change of scenery. What do you think Jasper?" I looked at Jasper with hope in my heart for the first time in almost a week.

"I don't care; I just don't want to be anywhere near here anymore. I guess I'll come with you two. I don't have anywhere else to go." He looked sullen even in his acceptance. It was almost more than I could take to see him so broken.

Ignoring the saddened looks of the remaining Cullen's, we each packed a single bag and met at the front door. Emmett and Rosalie quietly embraced their father and their brother before leaving the house after a brief nod in my direction. I watched with an ache in my chest as Carlisle said goodbye to his granddaughter who was safely nestled in Bella's arms. When Carlisle embraced her, she placed her palm upon his cheek and asked him a silent question. Carlisle's brow furrowed as he leaned back.

"I'm not sure how long Uncle Jasper and I will be gone sweetheart, but it is most certainly not your fault," he told her. Her palm went back to his cheek, and this time Carlisle's lips turned up in a sad smile.

"Yes, I miss Grandma Esme too," he whispered against the little one's hair. Carlisle gently disentangled himself from Renesmes grasp and hugged his son and daughter in law goodbye. I stood silently aside and they said goodbye to Jasper. There was a pang that I felt deep inside my frozen heart; there was no one for me to say goodbye to. No one with a gentle embrace and a whispered "Come home soon." I cleared my throat and shook the thoughts from my head as Carlisle stepped up beside me and rested a hand on my shoulder. Jasper stood a few steps behind him, not looking at anyone, simply waiting to hear what he was supposed to do next. I turned to them with a falsely hopeful air.

"Where will we go first?" I asked.

"We need to just hop on a plane and go somewhere. Let's not think about it. We'll make split second decisions, and just go wherever we feel like. Right now, the less thinking we have to do, the better." Carlisle finished with a mutter. And that is what we did. Whenever the feelings caught up with us we would hop on another plane and just keep going. We traveled through Mexico, South Korea, and the Netherlands on our way around the world.

In Mexico Jasper was nothing but a shell. It was as if he had poured all of the emotion he had out of himself and into us. Carlisle and I did everything we could to draw him out. We planned trips into the dense and beautiful forest. Jasper followed along behind us, and he made some small attempts at faking it, but anyone could tell he was in no shape to be out playing tourist.

After only a month and a half we hopped a plane to South Korea where he gave more effort and actually seemed to have moments of feeling. We went to several year round amusement parks and that seemed to break through some of his hardened exterior. I could tell that Carlisle was filled with pain and hopelessness however it seemed that his duty as a caretaker came first for him. He allowed his sadness and anger to overcome him only for brief moments when he felt that Jasper and I weren't paying attention.

I'd like to say that I was as bad off as the two guys, but I wasn't. I had lost everything, but having the guys around seemed to help occupy my mind. I spent the majority of my time trying to make jokes and point out the funny things around us. In Korea this was somewhat easy since I was the only person with red hair in the country. We were often asked to have pictures taken with. People pointed and gawked at the three of us. It was an adventure to say the least however at the six month mark Jaspers mask began to wear thin and he began to break once more.

Carlisle and I picked the Netherlands hoping that smaller population would allow us to try to talk to Jasper, and figure out if moving around was even helping. We found the hunting to be a bit disappointing; Sheep and Billy goats are a bit like tofu. They will give you all the nutrients you need but are like soggy mush. It was after one of our hunts that Jasper finally spoke without being asked.

"This is the worst thing I have ever tasted. Are there no carnivores in this damn country?" He asked almost to himself. We laughed and began talking as though we were afraid he might stop. For a while it was almost as if things were on the mend, instead of choosing a place randomly we purposely chose to move to England. Carlisle decided to find a job at the local hospital and things began to look up.

We had everything we needed. We had a flat and hunting ground nearby. Jasper was still quiet and sometimes very distant, but he made the effort to be there. I spent a good amount of my time out in the town learning the history of the place. I enjoyed learning and I had never done much traveling. Things seemed to be moving along when I started to notice Jasper pulling away again. I left for the library and mentioned to Jasper that I would be back shortly. I noticed that he didn't respond, but hoped he was just preoccupied. I wouldn't admit it to anyone and didn't even like to admit it to myself, but Jasper brought something out in me. I wanted to protect him; I wanted to shield him from the pain he endured daily. The only problem was that I was almost positive he didn't want me to save him. I wasn't sure that I could help him. I yearned to bring a smile to his lips, but had no idea how to do so. I left the flat with a heavy heart and made my way to the library. I spent almost an hour choosing the books I wanted and began the walk home.

When I entered the living room to our flat I was hit with waves of anguish and despair so potent they dropped me to my knees.

Jasper.

I tried to stand but couldn't, I would rather face the flames than experience this pain. I couldn't imagine living with this everyday like I knew he did. Jasper felt emotions on a more intense level than the rest of us did. On my hands and knees, I crawled to the bedroom that Jasper was using.

"Jasper," I croaked out when I reached the door. All I heard from inside was a small whimper. "Jasper, please...." I begged, raising my voice.

The pain that was racking through me lessened, but didn't go away. I struggled to my feet, and entered the room cautiously, wary of what I might find.

Jasper was laying on top of the bed, curled into the fetal position, absolutely still. I went over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He winced away from me, so I perched a hip on the bed and sat next to him, wrapping both arms around his broad shoulders. Jasper tensed, but didn't move away, and after several minutes, began to relax underneath my touch.

"What can I do?" I asked in a whisper. Jasper unfurled his arms and slowly wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer and rested his head on my chest. I curled my arms around his neck, and began running one hand through his hair, "What can I do?" I whispered again.

"I-" he whispered, "I just want it to go away, just for a little while." He nuzzled into my bosom, "I just want the pain to go away. I want to forget; forget that it was my fault."

"What was your fault, Jasper?" I asked, confused.

"It was my job to protect her," Jasper whispered, "and I didn't. I wasn't paying attention, I didn't save her. My fault." I could tell he thought he was telling the truth, that he thought he was responsible for Alice's death.

"Look at me," I told him. Jasper only squeezed me tighter. "Jasper, look at me," I demanded. Slowly his blonde head rose, and his eyes locked with mine.

"It wasn't your fault," I said fiercely. He opened his mouth, ready to disagree, "It wasn't your fault," I said again.

"Not your fault," I murmured. Jasper squeezed his eyes shut as his pain continued to flow, and I couldn't let him torture himself any longer. I could take his mind off of his loss. I had been thinking about it for a while now, about him for a while.

"Not. Your. Fault." I told him, but this time I leaned forward to brush my lips across his. Jasper froze, and began to pull away from me, but I clung to him and after a few seconds he relaxed into the kiss, weaving his fingers into the hair at the base of my neck. I pulled his plain blue T-shirt out of his jeans, and he broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head and discard it.

Jasper touched his lips to mine again, and rubbed them down across my jaw and my neck to the collar of my shirt. He reached up with both hands and ripped the front of my top open, then trailed his lips from my collar bone to my shoulder.

"Make it go away Maggie, please..." he whispered against my skin.

"I will, I promise I will," I whispered back, weaving my hands into his golden blonde curls. Jasper rose back up to kiss my lips and removed the tattered remains of my shirt from my body. I reached behind me to unhook my bra, but didn't remove it. Jasper leaned away from me, looking down at my still covered chest and back up to my face. Slowly reaching up with one finger, he slid one strap down my shoulder, tracking its progress with his eyes.

His eyes darkened as my small but pert breasts were exposed, and I almost groaned when I saw his tongue peek out over his lips for a brief second. He leaned forward almost reverently and looked up to assure himself that I wanted this. I nodded as my breathing increased. His eyes left my face and he touched my collarbone with a gentle kiss. He inhaled deeply and I felt his moment of indecision. I decided I wouldn't let him feel guilt, and I moved my hand to the back of his head and pushed gently down toward my right nipple. He took the hint and moved slowly before encasing it with his lips. I allowed a moan to escape my lips.

As the sound spilled from my mouth, Jasper moved forward hungrily. He began biting and sucking with fervor and I was overcome with a lust I hadn't felt in quite some time. My head fell back and my eyes closed involuntarily. I gripped his hair and arched into his wet mouth. My legs worked themselves around his waist, and I began rocking against him.

I felt some shame that I became so wanton after such a short time. Jasper growled and bit down hard. My head flew up and my eyes opened. He looked at me with something fierce across his face.

"Make all the bad feelings go away. I want to feel only your lust and desire. I need you to want this, because I can't take the pain anymore." His eyes pleaded with mine and I allowed myself to be overcome with all of the desire I felt when I looked at him. I forced his head back to my chest and he started toying with my nipple before sliding both hands down to my waistband. I rocked against him rhythmically and he paused briefly to laugh against me.

"Mmm, so is this what you want?" He moved one hand to cup me through my jeans and I instinctively pressed against his hand. I moaned when he tightened his hold on me and his eyes made contact with my own. I could see the fire in his eyes. It was the look a man got when he was sure he was going to get what he wanted from you. I began pushing back and forth trying to get friction where I needed it most and I let my head fall back as I tried to gain pleasure from his hand through my jeans. He chuckled quietly and began to unbutton my pants.

I started squirming against him as he slowly undid my zipper. He pushed me back on the bed and I shimmied my hips to help him remove my remaining clothing. When he reached my shoes he pulled forcefully until I was naked before him on the bed. I felt his gaze begin at my toes and work its way up my small legs to my hips and up until he reached my face. While I could pass for much younger than I am, I do have hips and small breasts. He seemed pleased and he laid a kiss on my right ankle. He grazed his fingers up my calves and under my knees to tickle me gently there.

He began biting my thighs and forced my legs open. He licked along the inside of my thigh and I felt like I might explode from want. I needed him so badly and I told him so, "Jasper, please. Please don't hold out on me. I need….I need…" I fell quiet and he pressed forward.

He inhaled deeply and a quiet moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and lifted my knees with his hands. He pressed a gentle kiss against my thigh and he dove in with a vengeance. He began by slowly licking up and down my folds. He worked his way up to my clit and he sucked it into his mouth gently. I was writhing and moaning nonsense by the time he worked his finger into me. It was a dance. He would slide his finger in and lick me, and then he would retreat. I was sweating and swearing and speaking Gaelic by the time he added a second finger.

He was in no hurry and seemed to enjoy tormenting me by moving as slow as possible. I was riding his fingers and tongue and we formed a slow and steady rhythm until I could take it no longer. "Jasper! Please, please give me some release or strip and let me take care of you." I was desperate. I was on the edge of falling and I needed this more than I had known. He grinned against me and began to move faster. He would bring me right to the point of orgasm and then he would pull back. I was beginning to feel crazy with want. He pulled back finally and smiled down at me. He kept his fingers inside and began curling them. My head was moving from side to side and my lags kept trying to squeeze shut against his arm.

He withdrew completely and I scrambled up to remove his pants. He let me do all the work and I removed his jeans and boxers. He stepped out of them and I looked at his impressive length. I let out a sigh and I laid back down beckoning him to join me. He followed me down on the bed and he kissed me as he pushed his body along side of mine. I sucked in a quick breath at the feeling of him hard and long on my stomach. He kissed me passionately and I felt my wetness growing. I allowed my fingers to trail down his torso and I took hold of him.

He gasped and looked at me with surprise. I stroked him slowly but with a firm grip. He felt like marble wrapped in velvet and it was all I could do not to demand that he take me right then and there. He obviously wanted this to last and I wanted him to enjoy himself. He was kissing my neck and chin when he pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you ready? I'm not sure how much longer I can last." He looked almost sad when he said the last part. I gripped his chin with my free hand and forced him to look at me.

"This doesn't have to be a onetime thing. I don't want you to be miserable. If this helps then I'm all for it, besides I'm enjoying myself over here too." I gave him a coy smile before spreading my legs and kissing him one last time before he gently moved into me.

He began with shallow slow thrusts, allowing me time to adjust to his size. When I began moaning and trying to pull him closer to me he finally slid all the way in. I gasped as he grazed that spot inside of me that makes me see stars. He pulled out and slammed back into me hitting that spot on every thrust. I had my ankles wrapped around his back and was rising to meet every stroke. We were moving as one and I was so close to coming that I could almost taste it. We began panting and grunting as we fought to reach completion. Suddenly I was falling and it felt like I would explode into a thousand tiny pieces. I heard jasper groan one last time before he filled me. He collapsed against me and I lay there with muscles that felt like Jell-o.

I began stroking his back with gentle circles and he rolled over and spooned against my chest. I felt a deep sense of contentment and I also felt like something had changed. I lay there trying to figure out what to do next when Jasper kissed me gently and thanked me, "That was perfect. Thank you so much Maggie."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Three weeks later_

Jasper and I had only been intimate a few more times over the past weeks. It was a haven for a few precious, glorious hours. All of our cares, sorrows and all of our grief disappeared with each touch. For Jasper though, the comedown always came with a twinge of guilt; guilt over Alice I suppose. I think he felt he was betraying her in some way, and I wish that I could make him see how good of a man he really was.

Today however, I was hunting with Carlisle. We ran side by side through the countryside, keeping to the trees, as always. We were evenly paced, despite the height difference. We reached our destination quickly, and went our separate ways to track our prey. I caught the trail of a heard of elk, and switched directions to run them down. I took a flying leap and landed on the back of the largest in the heard, and quickly tore into its throat, draining it. I closed my eyes as the thick rich blood streamed down my throat, and I timed my pulls with the rapidly decreasing beat of its heart. When it lay lifeless in my hands, I jumped up and ran off to take down another.

I dug a hole with my hands after draining two more, and buried the beasts deep. I covered the hole and ran off in search of Carlisle. I found him not two miles away, on the trail of a couple of deer. I hung back, not wanting to interrupt. Even the most civil of vampires grew territorial during the hunt. I watched as he took down his first much in the same manner I did, latching onto the fur covered neck and taking long deep pulls. I leaned into a tree and watched as he took out the entire herd; I watched as he became more brutal, tearing into the mammals forcefully, spilling blood all down himself. As many times as I had seen Carlisle hunt, I had never seen him like this, and I knew something was wrong.

I pushed off the tree and moved forward slowly, but he still sensed me. Carlisle whipped around with a snarl, and I took an automatic step back. This seemed to snap him out of whatever rage he had been caught up in, and the snarl on his face fell away, immediately replaced by an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Carlisle mumbled, "I'm not sure what came over me...." he trailed off, looking at the carnage at his feet.

"Carlisle, are you alright?" I asked tentatively, walking towards him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. I knew he was lying, he wasn't fine at all.

"Carlisle," I said, raising an eyebrow at him, "I know you're lying."

"What? I am not," he protested, but I just crossed my arms across my chest, and kept my stare even. Carlisle heaved a sigh and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"I miss her Maggie," he whispered and I dropped my arms and moved towards him, but he backed away slightly so I stopped my progress. Carlisle had only spoken briefly about Esme, I had brought the subject up several times, but he had always avoided it, changed the subject.

"Sometimes it feels like everything inside of me, every bad emotion, and every grieving thought is going to swell up and burst out of me. I have to keep myself under control though. For Jasper. He can't handle my sorrow on top of his own, so this is how I deal, how I cope. I'm sorry that you saw," he said, his gaze on the ground to the left of me the entire time.

I had no idea he was going through all of this. Sure, I had sensed flashes of pain from him on occasion but I had been so focused on Jasper and helping him cope, that I merely saw the elder Cullen as my ally. Just someone else to help bring Jasper back from the brink he had been perched so precariously on. Carlisle had been drowning silently in his own inner hell, a fake smile plastered across his face that I had taken for the real thing. What a stupid fool I was.

"Carlisle I am so sorry," I breathed, moving towards him again; he didn't back away this time. I placed my hands on either side of his face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't notice."

"Don't be," he said, lifting his eyes to meet mine briefly, a small sad smile curving his lips, "It's my burden to bear, I have to be strong for my son."

"Carlisle," I said, closing my eyes and dropping my hands from his face, "that is utterly ridiculous. You know that Jasper would want to be there for you, like you've been there for him."

"No, I can't do that," he insisted, "I'm dealing just fine on my own."

"How?" I questioned. "Coming out here, tearing animals to pieces? You, the most compassionate man to walk the earth? Carlisle that's not dealing with anything."

Carlisle snorted and my eyes snapped open. "What would you suggest then?" he asked derisively.

"I _do _have an idea...." I trailed off. The thought had come into my head as I watched him hunt, but I had no idea whether he would go for it.

"And what is that," he asked, his tone colored with curiosity and doubt. I didn't answer. Instead, I moved closer to him and lifted his chin so his eyes met mine. I ghosted my fingers from his chin and down the side of his neck, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Confusion colored his features for a brief second, but then it clicked as he took in my gentle touches and the desire that I knew was burning in my eyes.

"Maggie, this isn't a good idea," he said, moving my hands away from his shirt.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I murmured, "what better way to relieve your......frustrations?" I ran my hands up his chest over the thick cotton of his shirt and unfastened the top button.

"We can't do this," Carlisle mumbled.

"Yes, we can." I trailed my hands back down to the button of his slacks and tugged it through the hole. I slowly pulled his shirt free, and Carlisle made no move to stop me. I stood on my tip toes and brushed a kiss across the hollow of his throat.

"It isn't right Maggie," Carlisle protested even as he let his head fall back onto his shoulders. I didn't bother to answer this time, choosing to just trail my lips up his neck up to nibble on the lobe of his ear. I began to walk forward, backing Carlisle up against the nearest tree.

I slid the zipper of his pants down and tucked my hands into the waist of his boxers, sliding them around till they rested above his ass. I let my lips drop to his neck again sucking and nibbling my way around to the opposite side. Reaching up, I unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands across the planes of his chest once it hung open. Carlisle's protests had stopped and he had begun to moan deep in his throat. I fisted my hands in his shirt and stepped away from him.

His eyes met mine, and I could see that he was still unsure, his desire raged against what he thought was right. I let my hands fall to the waist of his pants again, and holding our eye contact, slipped a hand inside and circled him with my palm. Carlisle groaned and pressed his lips together, but his eyes never left mine as I stroked him slowly. I grinned at his whimper of protest when I released him, and grinned even wider at the incredulous look he gave me when I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Maggie-" he began to protest, again, but he fell silent when I tugged his pants down to bunch at his ankles. I grasped the bottom of his boxers and pulled them down inch by inch and I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped me when his erection sprang free. I ran my nails up his thighs and took him in my hand once again, stroking him a few times before I leaned forward to lick the tip of his cock.

I heard a thump and looked up to see that Carlisle's head had fallen back against the tree he was leaning against. His eyes were closed and his hands were squeezed into fists at his sides. I swirled my tongue around his head, keeping my eyes on his face.

"_Oh God," _he moaned, his hands clenching and unclenching, he reached toward me but then dropped them to his sides again. Swirling my tongue again, I took the head of his cock into my mouth, and inched my way down his shaft and back up, dragging my tongue against him.

Carlisle raised his head and watched me as I began to bob my head, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could, sucking hard when I came up. He seemed to lose whatever battle he had been fighting with himself, and brought his hands up to brush my wild red curls away from my face. He gathered my hair with one hand and put the other against the base of my neck, not guiding my movements, just resting it there.

I dropped my gaze and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, reaching up with the other to cup his balls. I rolled them in my palm as my pace increased the moans and grunts from Carlisle spurring me on. I felt his head hit the back of my throat but this time I swallowed it down taking him deeper into my throat.

"Holy _fuck _Maggie," Carlisle grunted, thrusting his hips toward me, and I moaned around him in response making him thrust harder into my mouth. He had both hands tangled in my hair now, and was literally fucking my mouth now, his head thrown back eyes on the sky.

"I'm going to- _fuck _-I'm going to come," he moaned and I moaned again. His movements became erratic and I taste his pre-cum on my tongue. I swallowed him down every time, Carlisle grunting with each thrust. He let out a deep, wild, guttural roar and thrust one final time, spilling his cold seed into my mouth. I swallowed him down greedy and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked up at him as he collapsed against the tree.

I rose to my feet, dragging Carlisle's slacks up as I did, fastening them after I buttoned his shirt and tucked it back in. Carlisle grabbed my arms and hauled me against his chest. He bent his head, pressing his lips to mine and kissed me fervently.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

I was beginning to hear that a lot.

"Trust me Carlisle," I told him with a smile, "it was my pleasure." He shook his head, chuckling, and turned to follow me as I began to run back toward town.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We walked through the front door of our flat, Carlisle's hand resting in the middle of my back. We were both smiling widely, and Jasper looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the television.

"What are the two of you smiling about?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow in question. "Was the hunt that good?"

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat, and Jasper looked utterly perplexed when I began laughing in earnest. I could hear Carlisle let out a small chuckle behind me.

"Yes, it was a _very _good hunt," he said to Jasper. By the time I calmed down, Jasper was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I was still smiling like a fool when I plopped down next to him on the couch, and Carlisle sat down on my other side. I leaned against the back, and both men attempted to put their arms behind me. I chucked at the looks they gave one another, and just grabbed each of their hands, holding them tightly in mine.

I eyed the two men sitting on either side of me, and desire began to stir in the pit of my stomach. I was quickly becoming insatiable, but really, who could not with these two? Jasper turned to look at me, having sensed my lusty feelings, and cocked his head slightly towards his bedroom. I shook my head, a small smile playing at my lips, and I knew that he was confused once again. I removed my hands from theirs, and rested them on each mans thigh. Carlisle jumped a bit at the contact, but I had a feeling that Jasper knew exactly what I was doing; knew exactly what I wanted.

I rubbed my hands back and forth slowly, increasing pressure with each pass. I had both of their attention now, Jasper was grinning at me, but Carlisle's brow was furrowed, and I knew that he was once again having an internal battle over right and wrong. I turned toward him, my hand running up his thigh and up over his chest to curl around his neck and pull him toward me. Our lips met, and the kiss was deep and I could practically feel his hesitation melt away.

Jasper had turned as well, so that he was facing my back and he trailed his fingers down my back and around my waist, inching underneath the soft material of my shirt. He brushed the sensitive skin of my lower abdomen and I moaned into Carlisle's mouth, which seemed to spur him into action. Carlisle grabbed my hip and pulled me towards him so our chests nearly touched, leaving just enough room for Jaspers hand to continue its path upwards. His fingers brushed against my nipples through my bra making me moan again. I felt Jaspers lips on my neck, as hot and demanding as Carlisle's were against my lips. Jasper pushed the cups of my bra down, teasing my now bare nipples once the satin and lace was out of the way.

Carlisle's hands roamed around to cup my ass, he lifted me up and I felt Jasper slide closer so when Carlisle sat me back down I was on Jaspers lap. Carlisle ran his fingers around my waist to the button of my jeans, and tugged them loose. Dipping his hands inside, he caressed my bare hips, moving lower with every move.

My eyes blinked open, confused, when they both removed their lips and hands from my body, and I could see them looking at each other around me, communicating silently. They seemed to come to some agreement, and Carlisle took me by the arms and stood me up. My confusion was evident until I felt Jasper grab the bottom of my shirt from behind and begin to slowly drag it upwards. I raised my arms so he could remove it entirely. He tossed it somewhere out of site, and then reached back to unclasp my bra, sliding it off my shoulders and tossing it as well. His lips went back to my neck as he cupped my naked breasts, kneading them gently.

My eyes fluttered closed, and I laid my head back against Jaspers shoulder when I felt Carlisle tugging at my jeans. He moved them down, over my hips and slid them down my legs, stopping to tug my shoes off before removing my pants the rest of the way. Those two were simply tossed aside before Carlisle was reaching back up for my panties. He grasped the sides and inched them slowly down my body. He ran his hands up my legs as he stood, and Jasper released me to move back towards the couch.

He sat back on his haunches sideways and reached for my hand. Jasper pulled me down so that my back was resting against his chest, my legs stretched out in front of me. His smooth fingers trailed up my stomach, around the underside of my breasts before reaching my nipples and pinching them slightly. Carlisle's rested on my thigh, and he slowly pulled my legs apart so he could kneel between them.

My whole body was throbbing in anticipation, and I turned my head towards Jasper when he ran the tip of his nose across my cheek. His eyes were pitch black and he eyed me hungrily before crashing his lips to mine. I moaned against his lips when Carlisle began to run the tips of his fingers up my inner thighs. I rocked my hips toward him, wanting, no _needing, _him to touch me. I whimpered when his fingers brushed past my center and continued up to brush across my hipbones. I tore my lips from Jasper and glanced at Carlisle.

"Carlisle _please_," I moaned. He looked up at me with the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, but he took mercy on me. His fingers brushed my pussy gently and then he pushed my legs open farther to open me to him. He made a pass with his fingers and I mewled deep in my throat, the dual sensations of Jaspers fingers caressing my nipples and Carlisle's hands on my pussy was driving me mad. Carlisle pushed two fingers into my entrance, pumping them slowly as Jasper raised my arm up around his neck and turned me so he could latch onto my nipple. His tongue swirled around it as Carlisle added another finger and increased his pace.

My head flew back, my hips thrusting, body writhing as I came closer to my release. I felt Carlisle's lips on my stomach as he pressed his thumb against my clit and Jasper nipped my nipple lightly with his teeth.

My scream was a jumbled mess of curse words, praises to deities, praises to the two gods in front of me when my climax crashed over me. My back arched up ward and my toes curled as my pussy throbbed with release before I collapsed limply against Jaspers chest. Carlisle continued kissing my stomach, moving upwards to take my other nipple into his mouth.

"That was amazing," I murmured, resting my hands against the back of their heads as they continued to pay homage to my breasts.

Jasper lifted his head to whisper in my ear. "We aren't near done with you yet." At his words Carlisle circled my waist with his arms and lifted me up. He nodded his head at Jasper, gesturing for something. I got my answer seconds later when I heard several things fall to the floor and I was lowered down on the coffee table. The wood was smooth against my back and I rested my feet against the top, bringing my knees up. Jasper knelt by my head to whisper in my ear again.

"Do you like having both of us at the same time Maggie?" he whispered. Jasper trailed his lips down my face to my neck. "That's awfully naughty Maggie," he murmured when I nodded, nipping at the skin there. Carlisle crawled slowly up my body, pushing my legs apart with his knees, our skin sliding together and he whispered in my other ear.

"Tell me Maggie...would you like to know what we're going to do to you?" Carlisle whispered, running his tongue around the shell of my ear. I nodded quickly, thrill and anticipation curling in my stomach like a snake. "I'm going to fuck that sweet little pussy of yours while Jasper fucks your mouth...do you like the way that sounds?" he murmured. My only answer was a long, low moan as Carlisle trailed his lips down to my stomach, and moved my legs so they hung on either side of the table. Jasper had been palming my breasts while Carlisle had been talking, but now he stood up at the same time Carlisle did.

They shed their clothing, their eyes continuously roaming my naked body sprawled out on the table before them. The shirts went first, then the pants. I moaned again when they pulled their boxers off and their erections sprung free. They pumped themselves slowly as they lowered back on to their knees, Jasper at the head of the table, Carlisle down by my legs. Their movements were strangely in sync as they both reached for me at the same time.

Jasper took my hands and Carlisle placed his hands on my knees and they slid me down until my head hung over the end of the table and I came face to face with Jaspers glorious cock. I shook my hand free from Jaspers and took him into my hand, stroking hard. Carlisle's hands were still on my knees and he pushed them apart again. He pushed two fingers into me, testing my readiness. Jasper moved on his knees closer toward me, and I licked the tip of his cock then swirled my tongue around his head. I felt, but could not see, Carlisle's tip at my entrance before he slid his thick cock into me and I our hips bumped when he was inside of me fully. I took Jasper into my mouth and he grunted, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock in till it hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my legs around Carlisle's waist and held onto Jaspers hips as they began to pump into me.

It was the most amazing feeling, and I was full, full, full; filled so completely with emotion and them. My breasts giggled with each of their thrusts and I found myself swallowing around Jasper to take him even further into my throat. Carlisle's hands grabbed at my waist as he pounded into me, our hips connecting with sharp slaps. I reached with one hand to palm Jaspers balls and I rolled them gently causing him to increase the pace of his thrusts. Jasper covered my breasts with his palms and used them for leverage as he leaned forward slightly, and I thanked God that I had no need to breath and no gag reflex anymore. His entire body shuddered and his hips jerked erratically as he came into my mouth with a groan. I swallowed everything he gave, and kissed the tip of his cock when he withdrew from my mouth. He pressed a kiss against my lips, then stood to look down at Carlisle still fucking me.

I raised my head to look at him as well, and the sight of him made my breath hitch. His normally groomed hair had fallen into his onyx eyes and he was biting into his bottom teeth as the tendons in his neck stood out from the force of his thrusts. The sight of him made something in me snap, and I put my palms flat onto the table top and launched myself upwards. Carlisle moved with me, as if he knew what I was going to do, and we found ourselves landing on the floor with a loud _CRACK_ with Carlisle lying on his back and me riding him wildly.

His hands went to my hips and he began guiding my movements and I heard Jasper move up behind us. Moments later one of his hands covered my breast and the other went down to brush against my clit. My cries were ear shattering as Carlisle's movements became uncontrolled and seconds later we were both riding out our releases, my head thrown back to rest against Jaspers shoulder. I moved to kiss Jasper as Carlisle sat up, placing kisses across my chest and up my neck.

Their eyes had returned to their normal golden color and they opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"Let me guess," I cut them off, "thank you?" This caused them to chuckle and they just nodded. I laughed and pressed a kiss to Carlisle's lips before disentangling from both of them and standing.

"I'm going to head to the shower," I said turning towards the bathroom. "That was magnificent," I said, glancing over my shoulder before laughing and going into the bathroom. As I stood in the shower, I thought over what had just happened, and I felt no shame, no embarrassment. I would never regret it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_One year later_

I leaned against the balcony, looking out over the city of Venice. We had left England six months ago, moving to Italy when Marcus Volturi had contacted Carlisle. There had been an uprising within the brothers, and Marcus, tired of his brothers tyrannical and power hungry ways, had recruited most of the guard to over throw them. Carlisle had been livid when Marcus first contacted him, but once he calmed enough to listen, we flew here immediate.

Marcus and Carlisle had conferred for several days, and Carlisle finally agreed to join Marcus to create a new way and a new system of government. Jasper and I moved to Venice, close enough to Carlisle, but not too close to Volterra. Jasper refused. He understood that things were being changed, but that didn't diminish his anger over what had happened to Alice. Jasper and I had continued our physical relationship over the past year, Carlisle only joining on occasion. My feelings for Jasper though had grown into love, and I knew that he felt the same.

I watched a gondolier floating through the murky waters; a pair of lovers nestled peacefully together, watching their surrounding with awe. The door behind me opened with a soft shove, and Jasper joined me on the balcony.

"Maggie?" he asked, moving up behind me.

"Hmm?" I turned my head towards him. He slid his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I heard his eyes flutter close and he turned his face into my hair.

"I love you," he whispered and I stiffened in his arms. His chest was still; he was holding his breath waiting for my reaction. My eyes drifted shut and I tilted my head towards him.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and I was swept up in a tremendous wave of happiness, and I knew that it was Jasper sharing his feelings with me. I turned my head, pressing my lips to his and I knew that I would spend forever like this if I could.


End file.
